


Meet again

by b0nemeat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0nemeat/pseuds/b0nemeat
Summary: Pathfinder was very happy to see that another robot is joining the apex games, well happy maybe isn't the word...
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda testing this:0 not an actual fanfic just a few thoughts. Might become one in the future

Upon arriving to the arena, Revenant noticed a lot of things, small details, weaknesses and what upper hand he had over the other legends. Though one thing stood out, the robot. He was like him, but at the same time nothing like him.   
Pathfinder as always was friendly towards everyone, revenant is no exception, since new years his goal was to make at least one best friend (not counting mirage of course).   
~  
First match, the new legend got the best squad imaginable: Bangalore and Wraith. While Pathfinder was going...solo? That was weird, maybe a glitch. Bloodthirsty Revenant hunts for kills, 6...7...9..kills, being the kill leader from ring one's start to third ring's midway countdown.   
But then, as he sniped with his kraber, the announcer filled up the silence 'New Kill Leader, Kills: 16'   
Wraith chuckled under her breath “Looks like Path is really trying hard to impress you.” Revenant did not take that comment well and started going faster, not planning his attacks yet not finding anyone.   
Bangalore shouted “1 squad remaining! Focus!”   
In 30 seconds both wraith and Bangalore were downed, Revenant couldn't even place his death token yet. When the cheerful Pathfinder shot up, right behind the rocks, “hi friend! Remember me? We met a while ago, 20 years ago actually.” robotic voice long gone as Revenant stared at him as if he's seen a ghost. The 'robot' then soon pointed his mastiff at his skull ready to shoot “you thought you'd get rid of me, partner."....


End file.
